


The Subtle Art of Not Giving a Fuck

by SunandShadowBoth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Shiro dated like forever ago and both find it funny now, Allura is originally from London, Although Lance isn't much better, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Group Chat Fic, Hunk is a cinnamon roll, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith has PTSD as well, Keith was a delinquent and still is tbh, Lance is a vegetarian because why not, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Mentions of Violence, Nongraphic injuries, Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Pidge is literally the best roommate, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, This Takes Place In The US, Underage Drinking, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunandShadowBoth/pseuds/SunandShadowBoth
Summary: This is the year they all finally separate- Shiro and Matt leave for graduate school two hours away, Allura moves to a different state to get her MBA, Hunk and Lance start undergrad at the local college while Pidge moves to the school Keith's attended for the last year. They're all used to seeing one another at least once a week, until now. What better way to cope than to create a group chat?_____________________________________________________________________________________________________Or, my contribution to the overdone group chat fics because I love them anyway and my friends and I have the best convos. Rated T for language and sexual commentary.





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro and Matt are 25 and getting their doctorates.  
> Allura is 23 and starting her MBA.  
> Hunk and Lance are 18 and in their first year of undergrad.  
> Pidge is 16 and skipped a few grades so she is also in her first year of undergrad.  
> Keith is 19 and in his sophomore year of undergrad. 
> 
> Shiro, Allura and Matt met in undergrad. Matt and Shiro starting dating their last year- so when they were about 22. Keith is Shiro's adopted brother, and was adopted when he was about 12. Hunk, Lance and Pidge have been friends since they were little, so when Shiro and Matt started dating, Keith was introduced to Pidge and the rest and became friends with them. The rest met Allura around the same time and really liked her so she's stayed in the friend group. Plus, her Uncle Coran is pretty kick ass.

**WinterSoldierShiro-** Shiro

 **ShirosBitch-** Matt

 **PrincessAltea-** Allura

 **LegendaryLancelot-** Lance

 **FightMe449-** Keith

 **HunkofLove-** Hunk

 **PidgeyusedHack-** Pidge

 

 **[12:03pm] PidgeyusedHack** **_created the chat room._ **

****[12:03pm] PidgeyusedHack** ** _renamed the chat room_** **What’s up my bitches****

****[12:05pm] PidgeyusedHack ** _added_** **Wintersoldiershiro, PrincessAltea, LegendaryLancelot, FightMe449,** ** _and_** **HunkofLove**** **

**[12:05pm] PidgeyusedHack:** Hey guys.

 **[12:05pm] LegendaryLancelot:** eyyyy

 **[12:06pm] PrincessAltea:** Oh good, you made the group!

 **[12:08pm] Wintersoldiershiro:** 1) why is my name not capitalized like everyone elses 2) Matt wants to know why he’s not included.

 **[12:09pm] FightMe449:** It’s the first day of class why are you two together

 **[12:09pm] Wintersoldiershiro:** we’re at lunch Keith.

 **[12:10pm] HunkofLove:** Lol love the names Pidge, priceless

 **[12:12pm] FightMe449:** Why does mine have numbers? I don’t get it.

 **[12:13pm] PidgeyusedHack:** Thanks Hunk, and Keith, the numbers are there because your username is so basic it needs the numbers behind it to identify you. AKA, you’re a basic bitch who likes to fight.

********[12:13pm] FightMe449:** Why do I even talk to any of you ** ** **

**[12:13pm] FightMe449** : why the fuck does shiro get a cool ass name

 **[12:14pm] Wintersoldiershiro** : because I’m a cool ass dude

 **[12:14pm] FightMe449** : shut up old man

 **[12:15pm] LegendaryLancelot** : I’m sensing some family discord

 **[12:17pm] PrincessAltea** : I’m just glad we have a chat. How’s everyone’s first day going? I feel like it’s been years since we said goodbye yesterday.

 **[12:17pm] HunkofLove** : awe miss you too

 **[12:18pm] Wintersoldiershiro** : Pidgey this is matt add me to the chat or Shiro doesn’t get his pajelruhw

 **[12:18pm] PidgeyusedHack** : Im sorry what was that

 **[12:20pm] Wintersoldiershiro** : all good I got my phone back. It would be pretty nice of you to add your brother though Pidge, he misses you.

 **[12:21pm] FightMe449** : yeah since you decided it was fine to add mine, it’s only fair

 **[12:21pm] PidgeyusedHack** : but see you actually like shiro

 **[12:21pm] PrincessAltea** : we all like shiro

 **[12:22pm] HunkofLove** : hey we all like Matt too!

 **[12:22pm] PidgeyusedHack** : I don’t

 **[12:22pm] LegendaryLancelot** : Pidgeeee

 **[12:22pm] PidgeyusedHack** : God damn it, fine

 **[12:23pm] PidgeyusedHack** ** _added_** **ShirosBitch**

 **[12:24pm] PidgeyusedHack** **_changed_ ** **Wintersoldiershiro** **_’s name to_ ** **WinterSoldierShiro.**

 **[12:24pm] WinterSoldierShiro:** Thanks pidge

 **[12:24pm] PidgeyusedHack** : you owe me, big man

 **[12:25pm] ShirosBitch** : holy shit pidge watch your language

 **[12:25pm] PidgeyusedHack** : you see this?

 **[12:25pm] PidgeyusedHack** : DO YOU SEE THIS?

 **[12:25pm] PidgeyusedHack** : this is the type of double standard shit I have to deal with

 **[12:26pm] PrincessAltea** : Oh come on, now we’re all here, how is everyone?

 **[12:26pm] LegendaryLancelot** : yeah she’s asked like four times now

 **[12:26pm] PrincessAltea** : Lance go first

 **[12:28pm] LegendaryLancelot** : First class was

 **[12:28pm] LegendaryLancelot** : Well it was a class

 **[12:29pm] HunkofLove** : We had calc. Gen ed. Lance cried in the back corner while we went over the syllabus.

 **[12:29pm] LegendaryLancelo** t: Hunk wtf

 **[12:30pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : Calc isn’t that bad

 **[12:30pm] LegendaryLancelo** t: says the guy who’s getting his doctorate in astrophysics or whatever the fuck

 **[12:30pm] ShirosBitch** : Lance there are children here

 **[12:31pm] FightMe449** : yeah shiro’s only six

 **[12:31pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : is your only contribution to this chat going to be you dragging me because if so gtfo

 **[12:31pm] FightMe449** : it’s the only reason I live and breathe shiro, jokes on you

 **[12:33pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : anyway Lance just skype me later and I’ll tutor you

 **[12:35pm] LegendaryLancelot** : bless whatever god introduced you into my life

 **[12:35pm] PidgeyusedHack** : Lance you suck up

 **[12:35pm] LegendaryLancelot** : Pidge I need him to survive this next semester don’t ruin this for me

 **[12:38pm] PrincessAltea** : Hunk, did you like the class?

 **[12:39pm] HunkofLove** : yeah! It’s a pre req for my engineering degree

 **[12:39pm] LegendaryLancelot** : look at Hunk my smart boy

 **[12:40pm] HunkofLove** : :)

 **[12:47pm] PidgeyusedHack** : I started my computer science program, had two classes that were boring. Network management and some website design thing

 **[12:47pm] ShirosBitch** : Pidge you’re way beyond that

 **[12:47pm] PidgeyusedHack** : Yeah I know but I couldn’t test out of them.

 **[12:48pm] PrincessAltea** : Talk to Coran, he’ll help you get things sorted.

 **[12:48pm] PidgeyusedHack** : k

 **[12:55pm] PrincessAltea** : I didn’t have anything this morning, but I have my first MBA course this afternoon

 **[12:55pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : Look at you, all graduate school-y

 **[12:56pm] FightMe449** : ‘graduate school-y’ who do you think you are

 **[12:57pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : supportive

 **[12:57pm] LegendaryLancelot** : shots fired

 **[01:01pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : What did you do this morning Keith?

 **[01:05pm] FightMe449** : went to class

 **[01:05pm] PidgeyusedHack** : wait aren’t you in class rn?

 **[01:07pm] FightMe449** : maybe

 **[01:08pm] HunkofLove:** yeah Lance and I are back in class too

 **[01:09pm] HunkofLove** : probs gonna stop responding as much, gotta pay attention

 **[01:10pm] LegendaryLancelot** : I need to fuckkkkk

 **[01:10pm] LegendaryLancelot** : oh

 **[01:10pm] LegendaryLancelot: oH NO** there was supposed to be a comma

 **[01:10pm] PidgeyusedHack:** hahahahahahahah

 **[01:11pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : Jesus Lance

 **[01:11pm] PrincessAltea:** Jesus has nothing to do with this conversation Shiro

 **[01:12pm] LegendaryLancelot** : I MEANT THAT I NEED TO PAY ATTENTION

 **[01:13pm] FightMe449** : sure you did lance

 **[01:13pm] LegendaryLancelo** t: I would own up to it if I meant that and you know it Mullet. I am NOT ASHAMED of my high sex drive.

 **[01:14pm] PrincessAltea** : sorry babe I’m taken now but

 **[01:14pm] PrincessAltea** : Get Keith drunk again, he seemed open to new ideas

 **[01:14pm] FightMe449** : I’m sorry wat

 **[01:14pm] FightMe449** : Allura we agreed to never talk about that again

 **[01:15pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : my own UNDERAGE brother DRUNK??? What is this blasphemy

 **[01:15pm] FightMe449** : Shiro you bought me the tequila

 **[01:15pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : *gasp* the sLANDER

 **[01:16pm] PidgeyusedHack** : great distraction from Lance’s need to fuck, Allura.

 **[01:16pm] ShirosBitch:**  *gasp* PIDGE

 **[01:17pm] PidgeyusedHack** : Why aren’t you two married yet. Also Ketih so many follow up questions.

 **[01:17pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : your brother keeps telling me no ☹

 **[01:17pm] ShirosBitch** : awe baby I’d never tell you no

 **[01:18pm] FightMe449** : even your boyfriend calls you on your shit :L

 **[01:19pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : don’t you have class

 **[01:20pm] PrincessAltea** : What happened to Lance?

 **[01:21pm] HunkofLove** : he’s dying of embarrassment in psych and refusing to look at his phone

 **[01:22pm] PidgeyusedHack** : LMAO


	2. Tuesday

**[9:54am] LegendaryLancelot** : So guys fun fact you can OD on potatoes.

 **[9:54am] FightMe449** : Lance what the fuck you’ve been away from home for like two days

 **[9:54am] LegendaryLancelot** : yeah but hunk made some amazing mashed potatoes and I’m pretty sure that’s all I’ve eaten in the past like 60 hrs

 **[9:55am] WinterSoldierShiro** : Lance, we talked about this

 **[9:56am] LegendaryLancelot** : I’m so bloated

 **[9:56am] PrincessAltea** : :(

 **[9:57am] FightMe449** : Dude.

 **[9:58am] LegendaryLancelot** : Life ending cramps all night

 **[9:58am] LegendaryLancelot** : No relief no rest

 **[9:58am] LegendaryLancelot** : Only pain and fatness

 **[9:59am] ShirosBitch** : I was going to make a comment about TMI but that was actually pretty clever

 **[10:01am] PidgeyusedHack** : Don’t encourage him mattie

 **[10:01am] HunkofLove** : :(((((((((

 **[10:01am] HunkofLove** : I’m sorry!!!

 **[10:01am] HunkofLove** : how could my food have done this to you

 **[10:01am] LegendaryLancelot** : It’s okay bb it was worth it

 **[10:02am] HunkofLove** : but you’re in pain

 **[10:04am] LegendaryLancelot** : pain is but a fleeting sensation. The memory of the deliciousness will stay with me forever

 **[10:04am] FightMe449** : the drama is real

 **[10:05am] LegendaryLancelot** : You’re just jealous

 **[10:06am] FightMe449** : Of you? Ha.

 **[10:08am] PidgeyusedHack:** the sexual tension is real

 **[10:08am] FightMe449:** no

 **[10:09am] HunkofLove** : Keith be nice my boy is curled up on the couch in the library with a rice pack rn like he got the flu

 **[10:10am] PrincessAltea** : :(

 **[10:10am] WinterSoldierShiro** : And that’s why we had that whole balanced diet talk before you left.

 **[10:11am] LegendaryLancelot** : Oh that’s what that was? I thought you were just giving me meal ideas. Or torturing me becuase I was hungry and wouldn’t stop complaining about it.

 **[10:11am] ShirosBitch** : tbh i thought that’s what that was too

 **[10:13am] WinterSoldierShiro** :  …

 **[10:13am] FightMe449** : I can’t see it, but I sense the ‘shiro is disappointed face’

 **[10:13am] ShirosBitch** : he’s definitely doing the face

****[10:14am]** ShirosBitch  _sent_ shirosdisappointedface.gif**

**[10:15am] PidgeyusedHack** : Honestly, karma

 **[10:15am] LegendaryLancelot** : What why? pidgey you wound my soul

 **[10:16am] PidgeyusedHack:** you ate the last freezie pop when you were at my place over the summer

 **[10:20am] LegendaryLancelot** : fuck

 **[10:26am] PrincessAltea** : beside’s lance, how’s everyone doing?

 **[10:28am] HunkofLove** : just spectacular my princess, other than I hurt my best friend. :(((

 **[10:28am] LegendaryLancelot** : Hunk for the last time love you’re amazing and I’m going to eat more mashed potatoes when I get home

 **[10:28am] PrincessAltea** : Lance no

 **[10:28am] WinterSoldierShiro** : but why tho

 **[10:28am] HunkofLove** : nooooooo

 **[10:29am] LegendaryLancelot** : :(

 **[10:40am] FightMe449** : hey pidge, you’re in my chem course right?

 **[10:40am] LegendaryLancelot** : wait, aren’t you a year ahead of her??

 **[10:41am] FightMe449** : yes dickhead, she came in with credits.

 **[10:42am] PidgeyusedHack** : thank you for defending my honor Keith but I can handle Lancey Lance myself

 **[10:44** **am] FightMe449** : noted. I mean. I'm pretty sure he was making fun of me, and not you, but noted. 

 **[10:44am] PidgeyusedHack** : but yes I am in your chem course

 **[10:45am] LegendaryLancelot** : wtf pidge that was oddly ominous

 **[10:47am] ShirosBitch** : pretty sure she meant it that way

 **[10:48am] PrincessAltea** : def. meant it that way

 **[10:56am] FightMe449:** are you writing our paper in third person

 **[10:57am] WinterSoldierShiro** : wait you guys have a paper due already first week of class?

 **[10:57am] FightMe449** : it’s due next week

 **[10:57am] PidgeyusedHack** : holy shit keith you’re not writing it the night before?

 **[10:58am] FightMe449** : I’m

 **[10:59am] FightMe449** : just answer the question pidge

 **[11:00am] WinterSoldierShiro:** this is a proud moment in the shirogane family

 **[11:00am] FightMe449** : fuck off

 **[11:00am] PidgeyusedHack** : yeah third person

 **[11:00am] FightMe449** : ty

 **[12:16pm] ShirosBitch** : Shiro where’d you go, I thought we were supposed to have lunch today?

 **[12:16pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : Shit sorry got caught up in my lab project, be down in 15

 **[12:20pm] PidgeyusedHac** k: Matt how come you never took me out for lucnh

 **[12:20pm] ShirosBitch** : because you’re my annoying kid sister and Shiro is a beautiful hunk of a man

 **[12:25pm] HunkofLove** : wait

 **[12:25pm] ShirosBitch:** I meant what I said

 **[12:26pm] HunkofLove** :0

 **[12:26pm] HunkofLove** : :)

 **[12:31pm] LegendaryLancelot** : Matt quit flirting with my boyfriend

 **[12:31pm] PidgeyusedHack** : Where’s the lie

 **[12:32pm] PrincessAltea** : the lie in what?

 **[12:32pm] PidgeyusedHack** : that shiro is gorgeous

 **[12:33pm] PrincessAltea:** that’s not a lie

 **[12:33pm] PidgeyusedHack** : exactly princess

 **[12:34pm] HunkofLove** : he is very pretty

 **[12:34pm] LegendaryLancelot** : shiro is bae

 **[12:34pm] ShirosBitch:** shiro is MY bae thank you very much

 **[12:36pm] FightMe449** : he’s not awful

 **[12:36pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : HOly SHiT

 **[12:36pm] FightMe449** : stfu

 **[12:37pm] LegendaryLancelot** : I didn’t even know Keith could say nice things

 **[12:37pm] FightMe449** : I say nice things all the time

 **[12:38pm] LegendaryLancelot** : Like ???

 **[12:38pm] FightMe449** : idk

 **[12:38pm] LegendaryLancelot** : pics or it didn’t happen

 **[12:39pm] FightMe449** : I like Allura’s hair

 **[12:39pm] PrincessAltea** : :0 :D

 **[12:41pm] FightMe449:** and I just said something nice about Shiro I’m not going to repeat

 **[12:41pm] LegendaryLancelot** : two whole things whow keith

 **[12:42pm] FightMe449** : Hunk is a great friend

 **[12:42pm] HunkofLove:** right back at you, you my side chick Keith don't ever forget it. 

 **[12:42pm] LegendaryLancelot** : this is a struggle for you isn’t it

 **[12:42pm] LegendaryLancelot:** wait KEITH??? is your side chick???

 **[12:43pm] FightMe449** : fuck off

 **[12:43pm] FightMe449** : Pidge is the most spectacular roommate and best lethal weapon I could ask for

 **[12:44pm] PidgeyusedHack** : awe :’)

 **[12:44pm] ShirosBitch** : lethal weapon???

 **[12:44pm] PrincessAltea** : just… don’t ask

 **[12:46pm] FightMe449** : Matt you’re pretty cool sometimes. I mean, I’d be chill if you married shiro.

 **[12:47pm] ShirosBitch:** … my mind is being blown right now. Into a thousand little pieces, scattered across the multiverse

 **[12:49pm] FightMe449** : I take it back, you’re a dick

 **[12:49pm] FightMe449** : see I say nice things

 **[12:50pm] PidgeyusedHack** : he says immediately after insulting someone. I mean, it was my brother, so I understand why, but still

 **[12:50pm] LegendaryLancelot** : you didn’t say anything nice about me

 **[12:55pm] FightMe449** : you’ve got nice skin.

 **[12:55pm] LegendaryLancelot** : I

 **[12:55pm] LegendaryLancelot** : wha

 **[12:56pm] HunkofLove** : shit man he’s dying. He’s dead. Call 911

 **[12:56pm] LegendaryLancelot** : did you

 **[12:57pm] FightMe449** : stop being dramatic

 **[12:58pm] LegendaryLancelot** : this is not drama

 **[12:58pm] LegendaryLancelot** : this is just pure. shock.

 **[12:58pm] LegendaryLancelot** : I am **shook**

 **[12:58pm] LegendaryLancelot** : my little heart is aflutter

 **[12:59pm] LegendaryLancelot** : Keith, captain of the gays, thinks my skin is nice

 **[12:59pm] LegendaryLancelot** : If keith thinks my skin is nice, it must be like, out of this world.

 **[12:59pm] PidgeyusedHack** : annnd his ego has swallowed him whole

 **[01:00pm] HunkofLove** : he’s blushing like an eleven year old after a justin bieber concert

 **[01:00pm] LegendaryLancelot** : !!!!

 **[01:00pm] FightMe449** : dear god

 **[01:01pm] LegendaryLancelot** : god has nothing to do with this, don’t ruin the moment

 **[01:05pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : All i got out of this conversation is that Keith says it’s okay for me to marry Matt and I just

 **[01:05pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : Matt

 **[01:05pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : Will you marry me?

 **[01:06pm] PidgeyusedHack** : omfg

 **[01:06pm] PidgeyusedHack** : Please tell me that this isn’t a real proposal

 **[01:07pm] FightMe449** : wait no

 **[01:07pm] FightMe449** : I didn’t actually mean for you to ask him rn

 **[01:07pm] PrincessAltea** : !!!!!!!

 **[01:08pm] LegendaryLancelot** : lmfao you guys are ridiculous

 **[01:08pm] HunkofLove** : guys I wanna bake a wedding cake so bad, you know I wanna make _your_ wedding cake so bad don’t play me like this.

 **[01:10pm] ShirosBitch** : bitch no

 **[01:11pm] FightMe449:** oh shit oohhhh

 **[01:11pm] PidgeyusedHack** : i just died that was…

 **[01:12pm] LegendaryLancelot** : brutal

 **[01:12pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : :(

****[01:12pm] ShirosBitch** : :* **


	3. Chapter 3

**[11:31pm] FightMe449:** can you tell i’m about 100 percent done with this paper because I Am 100 Percent Done.

 **[11:39pm] PrincessAltea:** well if I didn’t I know now

 **[11:42pm] PidgeyusedHack:** I’ve been listening to you throw things for an hour so

 **[11:42pm] WinterSoldierShiro:** throw things??

 **[11:43pm] FightMe449:** just that putty shit you got me

 **[11:43pm] WinterSoldierShiro:** oh thank god I was gonna be pissed if you broke that dorm equipment I bought

 **[11:44pm] FightMe449:** eh, I bought some too I reserve a right to break what I paid for

 **[11:44pm] WinterSoldierShiro:** except I’d have to get you a replacement

 **[11:44pm] FightMe449** : ... that is an accurate statement

 **[11:45pm] PidgeyusedHack:** and shiro comes in with the smack down once again

 **[11:49pm] LegendaryLancelot:** wait, what’s going on?

 **[11:49pm] FightMe449:** bout time you paid attention

 **[11:50pm] LegendaryLancelot:** what, why did you miss me?

 **[11:55pm] LegendaryLancelot:** your silence is answer enough my love

 **[11:56pm] FightMe449:** sometimes I wish i could reach through phones and knock people’s teeth out

 **[11:56pm] PidgeyusedHack** : and this is why your username is what it is

 **[11:56pm] FightMe449:** D:

 **[11:57pm] LegendaryLancelot:** no for real my bad, Hunk and I were out all night and I didn’t check my phone.

 **[11:59pm] HunkofLove:** You’re a babe, I’ll leave you alone so you can catch up on your social media

 **[12:00am] LegendaryLancelot:** never leave me darling

 **[12:03am] WinterSoldierShiro:** sometimes my relationship goals are you two and then I remember you’re not even dating

 **[12:03am] HunkofLove:** *gasp* shiro you’re not supposed to tell LegendaryLancelot that

 **[12:03am] LegendaryLancelot:** what. the. fuck. shiro

 **[12:04am] WinterSoldierShiro:** right my bad

 **[12:04am] LegendaryLancelot:** all is forgiven I suppose

 **[12:28am] PrincessAltea:** why do you guys get to do fun shit on a wednesday night and I have to stay inside and write a 4-6 page paper on the advantages and disadvantages of online advertising.

 **[12:29am] LegendaryLancelot:** because you’re a hecking nerd

 **[12:29am] HunkofLove:** and can’t be a cool cat like us

 **[12:30am] PrincessAltea:** Idk whether to be mad or just agree

 **[12:31am] FightMe449:** just agree

 **[12:31am] FightMe449:** usually is the best bet

 **[12:32am] LegendaryLancelot:** awe don’t be so negative

 **[12:33am] FightMe449:** have you met me

 **[12:34am] WinterSoldierShiro:** he has two modes: pessimistic and negative af

 **[12:34am] FightMe449:** see. Thank you shiro for the solid back up

 **[12:42am] PidgeyusedHack:** Damn it Keith did you kick the router again

 **[12:42am] FightMe449:** no

 **[12:42am] PidgeyusedHack:** fuck my internet isn’t working

 **[12:43am] FightMe449:** I thought you were going to bed?

 **[12:44am] PidgeyusedHack:** na man I’m trying to hack us some free plane tickets off this piece of shit ‘enter to win’ thing

 **[12:45am] ShirosBitch:** …

 **[12:45am] PidgeyusedHack** : bitch when you win a free flight to see Allura you’re going to be real happy I’m your sister

 **[12:46am] ShirosBitch** : such violence

 **[12:46am] ShirosBitch** : so little

 **[12:46am] ShirosBitch** : I trained you well, young padawan

 **[12:47am] PrincessAltea** : !!!

 **[12:47am] PrincessAltea** : you’re going to come see me???

 **[12:49am] PidgeyusedHack** : maybe, if I can get the fucking internet to load

 **[12:49am] FightMe449** : shit calm down pidge

 **[12:51am] PidgeyusedHack** : can’t. I will be victorious

 **[12:51am] WinterSoldierShiro** : >>

 **[12:52am] PidgeyusedHack** : why are the gods so cruel to me

 **[12:53am] PidgeyusedHack** : hold my drink I got this

 **[12:53am] FightMe449** : apparently she meant that literally, i am now holding her drink

 **[12:53am] LegendaryLancelot** : athena was jealous of your beauty

 **[12:53am] LegendaryLancelot** : but instead of snake hair you get faulty wifi

 **[12:54am] PidgeyusedHack** : she’s such an asshat

 **[12:55am] LegendaryLancelot** : same tbh

 **[12:55am] FightMe449** : i don’t even know what that means

 **[12:56am] LegendaryLancelot** : it’s alright keithy boy, someday you’ll grow up and figure out the ways of the world

 **[12:56am] FightMe449** : don’t call me that

 **[12:59am] PidgeyusedHack** : oh thank god it worked

 **[12:59am] PidgeyusedHack** : you’re wonderful

 **[01:00am] WinterSoldierShiro** : who is?

 **[01:04am] PidgeyusedHack** : it works

 **[01:04am] PidgeyusedHack** : my ass, you’ve saved it

 **[01:05am] FightMe449** : she unplugged something when she was rolling her chair across the room and I plugged it back in for her.

 **[01:05am] LegendaryLancelot** : and you say I’m a drama queen

 **[01:05am] FightMe449** : you are

 **[01:06am] LegendaryLancelot** : *gasp* the very thought

 

 **[02:26am] LegendaryLancelot** : I AM THE TRUE GOD

 **[02:30am] FightMe449** : oh boy

 **[02:32am] PrincessAltea** : ?? I mean, yes, but why?

 **[02:35am] HunkofLove** : he found a burrito place still open

 **[02:35am] ShirosBitch** : that is… actually impressive

 **[02:35am] WinterSoldierShiro** : not gonna lie matt’s right. Also why are you all awake. 

 **[02:36am] LegendaryLancelot** : okay wait, that was a little too far

 **[02:36am] LegendaryLancelot** : don’t wanna get smote

 ** **[02:37am]** LegendaryLancelot:** shiro, because it's wednesday, I don't have class til 3pm tmrw and Hunk and I are marathoning Chopped

 **[02:37am] HunkofLove** : that was exactly far enough

 **[02:37am] PrincessAltea** : meh

 **[02:38am] PrincessAltea** : if you haven’t been smote for that head full of sinful gay thoughts I think you good. 

 **[02:38am] LegendaryLancelot** : you know what Allura

 **[02:38am] LegendaryLancelot** : you’re exactly right. There’s so many.

 **[02:39am] HunkofLove** : (so many)

 **[02:45am] LegendaryLancelot** : my friend who is getting into photography came to Voltron a couple months ago and took pics of Hunk and I

 **[02:45am] LegendaryLancelot _sent_** **hunkislove.jpg, hunkandlance.jpg, beautifulboys.jpg, lanceyfancypants.jpg**

 **[02:46am] LegendaryLancelot** :... damn we act pretty couply don’t we

 **[07:31am] FightMe449** : yeah

 **[08:19am] PrincessAltea** : i mean, so? you’re really great friends

 **[08:21am] LegendaryLancelot** : and allura again with the exact right thing to say

 **[08:33am] HunkofLove** : those look like legit engagement photos

 **[08:35am] WinterSoldierShiro** : yeah they’re really nice

 

[PM/ **WinterSoldierShiro** to **LegendaryLancelot** ]

 **[08:38am] WinterSoldierShiro** : ey, you think you could give me that girl’s number?

 **[08:38am] LegendaryLancelot** : uh, shiro, I don’t know if you know this, but you have a boyfriend named matt

 **[08:39am] WinterSoldierShiro** : hey you little shit, give me her number so I can hire her.

 **[08:39am] LegendaryLancelot** : jesus shiro, 666-879-9977

 **[08:40am] WinterSoldierShiro** : you’re my favorite child

[Conversation Ended]

 

 **[08:40am] LegendaryLancelot** : Keith shiro says i’m his favorite child

 **[08:41am] FightMe449** : shiro wtf??

 **[08:45am] WinterSoldierShiro** : in my defense, you aren’t my kid, you’re my brother. and you’re my favorite brother.

 **[08:45am] PidgeyusedHack** : shiro wtf??

 **[08:47am] WinterSoldierShiro** : okay you’re like my little sister in law almost so that also doesn’t count

 **[08:50am] HunkofLove** : shiro wtf??

 **[08:50am] WinterSoldierShiro** : aw shit hunk

 **[08:50am] WinterSoldierShiro** : hunk you’re like a step son because I honestly might consider you more like matt’s kid than mine

 **[08:51am] HunkofLove** : … okay… sounds fake but okay.

 **[08:53am] PrincessAltea** : …

 **[08:53am] WinterSoldierShiro** : allura

 **[08:53am] PrincessAltea** : but daddy

 **[08:53am] WinterSoldierShiro** : why

 **[08:54am] FightMe449** : **_jesus christ_** allura

 **[08:54am] LegendaryLancelot** : my girl, on point, like always

 **[08:56am] ShirosBitch** : I don’t know if I should be jealous or just turned on

 **[08:56am] HunkofLove** : I’m covering pidge’s eyes

 **[08:56am] FightMe449** : I’m covering my eyes

 **[08:57am] PidgeyusedHack** : I’m throwing up


	4. Thursday

**[2:34pm] PidgeyusedHack** **_changed the group name to_ ** **That Weak Ass Voltron Crew**

 **[3:54pm] HunkofLove:** guys we should do a movie night at our place this weekend

 **[3:58pm] PrincessAltea:** that sounds awesome! I have fridays off, I could probably drive down there in the morning?

 **[3:58pm] HunkofLove:** cool, I have the afternoons off so that’d work

 **[4:05pm] LegendaryLancelot:** YESSSSS

 **[4:05pm] LegendaryLancelot:** I mean cool, sounds cool

 **[4:08pm] FightMe449:** I'll be there

 **[4:09pm] PidgeyusedHack:** good because you’re the only uncultured one among us

 **[4:09pm] FightMe449:** not true, shiro is almost as bad. Besides, it’s called growing up in foster care, not ‘uncultured’

 **[4:10pm] PrincessAltea:** wait, what? and Idk if that was you being an asshole Keith or if you were actually like :(

 **[4:10pm] FightMe449:** that’s my secret. no one knows.

 **[4:11pm] LegendaryLancelot:** apparently the shirogane family lives under a rock because before I met them they hadn’t even seen LOTR.

 **[4:11pm] LegendaryLancelot:** or like any good movies really.

 **[4:11pm] LegendaryLancelot:** Like, there’s more to life than porn Keith

 **[4:12pm] LegendaryLancelot:** get your shit together.

 **[4:14pm] FightMe449:** are you sure

 **[4:14pm] FightMe449:** because i’m not

 **[4:15pm] WinterSoldierShiro:** I was… not expecting that response

 **[4:15pm] ShirosBitch:** you just won so many bro points

 **[4:16pm] FightMe449:** that actually makes me almost regret my statement

 **[4:17pm] HunkofLove:** Wait what the fuck are you that you haven’t seen LOTR

 **[4:17pm] FightMe449:** I’m an alien Hunk.

 **[4:17pm] LegendaryLancelot:** that isn’t something to joke about Keith aliens are a serious topic

 **[4:18pm] FightMe449:** I wasn’t joking

 **[4:18pm] WinterSoldierShiro:** I can confirm that Keith is in fact an alien

 **[4:18pm] LegendaryLancelot:** proof

 **[4:19pm] PidgeyusedHack:** it’s keith what other proof do you need

 **[4:19pm] LegendaryLancelot:** alright true

 **[4:21pm] FightMe449:** I don’t know whether to be offended or glad for the support

 **[4:21pm] WinterSoldierShiro:** just appreciate any scrap of affection you can squeeze from pidge

 **[4:22pm] PidgeyusedHack:** I feel like that was my brother who sent that

 **[4:22pm] WinterSoldierShiro:** no it was me

 **[4:23pm] PidgeyusedHack:** you’ve clearly been spending too much time around Matt

 **[4:23pm] WinterSoldierShiro:** i don’t spend enough time with him

 **[4:24pm] WinterSoldierShiro:** matt I miss you

 **[4:25pm] ShirosBitch:** omg I saw you twenty minutes ago

 **[4:25pm] ShirosBitch:** but i miss you too

 **[4:25pm] PidgeyusedHack:** jesus

 **[4:28pm] HunkofLove:** so this weekend?

 **[4:28pm] FightMe449:** nice subject change

 **[4:28pm] HunkofLove:** I thought so

 **[4:29pm] LegendaryLancelot:** YAS

 **[4:30pm] PrincessAltea:** be there or be square

 **[4:30pm] ShirosBitch** : we’ll be there

 **[4:30pm] FightMe449:** yep

 **[4:31pm] PidgeyusedHack:** we should watch game of thrones

 **[4:31pm] LegendaryLancelot** : I wish I could burn all my problems with dragons

 **[4:32pm] PrincessAltea** : bitch me too

 **[4:33pm] PidgeyusedHack** : I’d be an awesome yet terrible ruler of the world

 **[4:33pm] ShirosBitch** : we’re not watching game of thrones

 **[4:33pm] ShirosBitch** : you’re too little

 **[4:34pm] PidgeyusedHack:** I’ve seen every episode twice, fight me

 **[4:34pm] FightMe449:** I feel like we should switch usernames if you’re going to keep this up

 **[4:34pm] PidgeyusedHack:** Twenty minutes ago you were telling me a story about how you wanted to rip someone’s arm off during your fencing class, don’t start with me.

 **[4:34pm] HunkofLove:** wait Keith is in fencing??

 **[4:34pm] LegendaryLancelot:** ARe you like surprised tho

 **[4:35pm] LegendaryLancelot:** This IS Keith mckniferson

 **[4:36pm] PidgeyusedHack** **_changed_ ** **FightMe449’** **_s name to_ ** **KeithMckniferson**

 **[4:37pm] KeithMckniferson:** I’m in the fencing _club_ , I’m taking martial arts _classes_ , if you’re going to try to drag me Pidge, do it right.

 **[4:37pm] LegendaryLancelot:** and still, no one is surprised.


	5. Friday

**[9:16am] LegendaryLancelot** : guys my dad keeps getting mad at me for having friends

 **[9:16am] HunkofLove:** wh

 **[9:16am] HunkofLove:** what

 **[9:17am] LegendaryLancelot:** he says I’ve made more friends in my highschool career than he made in sixty six years

 **[9:18am] LegendaryLancelot:** he only met like two of you

 **[9:18am] LegendaryLancelot:** he thinks friendship is a distraction

 **[9:20am] PrincessAltea:** that sounds like a personal problem

 **[9:20am] LegendaryLancelot:** and you know not the only reason to stay alive

 **[9:21am] KeithMckniferson:** what, you mean school isn’t a good enough reason?

 **[9:21am] PrincessAltea:** and caring Keith the asshole strikes again, with a comment that seems dickish but is actually supportive.

 **[9:22am] PidgeyusedHack:** ded

 **[9:22am] LegendaryLancelot:** the accuracy

 **[9:22am] WinterSoldierShiro:** Ehy for this weekend what do you want Matt and I to bring.

 **[9:23am] KeithMckniferson:** a less aggressive level of PDA

 **[9:23am] PidgeyusedHack:** ^

 **[9:23am] LegendaryLancelot:** ^

 **[9:23am] HunkofLove:** ^

 **[9:23am] PrincessAltea:** Dat ass so I can join in.

 **[9:25am] WinterSoldierShiro:** I just… don’t know why I put up with any of you.

 **[9:25am] PrincessAltea:** Actually can we push this back until next weekend? I have to unexpectedly meet with my advisor today and I don’t want to drive a total of 12 hours to only see you guys for like 24 :( :(

 **[9:26am] HunkofLove:** Awe allura

 **[9:26am] LegendaryLancelot:** Yeah babe totally understandable. Just let us know a good weekend that’ll work.

 **[9:27am] PrincessAltea:** What if you guys come to my place next weekend and we have a movie weekend at your place two weeks after that?

 **[9:27am] KeithMckniferson:** yeah, I’ll see, I think I have a lot of stuff due that week.

 **[9:27am] PrincessAltea:** :( well hopefully you can make it.

 **[9:28am] KeithMckniferson:** yeah. I mean this semester is fucking me over

 **[9:28am] KeithMckniferson:** face down ass up, that’s how I like to get fucked by assignments

 **[9:29am] PidgeyusedHack:** god, sometimes I forget just how gay you are and then ^

 **[9:29am] KeithMckniferson:** god, sometimes I forget just how not straight I am and then I talk to Pidge for 30 seconds and its like… right.

 **[9:30am] PidgeyusedHack:** I just

 **[9:30am] PidgeyusedHack:** I’m not straight either you know

 **[9:30am] KeithMckniferson:** but you are of the feminine variety

 **[9:31am] PidgeyusedHack:** I’m not like a typical example!

 **[9:31am] PrincessAltea:** Keith

 **[9:32am] PrincessAltea:** Keith I feel you

 **[9:32am] PidgeyusedHack:** I came out to have a good time and i honestly just feel so attacked right now

 **[9:32am] PrincessAltea:** Awe pidgey we love you, Keith’s just really really gay bb

 **[9:34am] KeithMckniferson:** ey

 **[9:34am] KeithMckniferson:** I’m like average gay

 **[9:34am] KeithMckniferson:** I don’t even like rainbows

 **[9:35am] WinterSoldierShiro:** rainbows?

 **[9:35am] LegendaryLancelot:** and shiro has heard the call of his people

 **[9:35am] WinterSoldierShiro:** yes

 **[9:36am] WinterSoldierShiro:** but also what?

 **[9:36am] PrincessAltea:** Keith’s gay

 **[9:36am] WinterSoldierShiro:** *gasp*

 **[9:36am] WinterSoldierShiro:** Keith why didn’t you tell me

 **[9:37am] WinterSoldierShiro:** You know you can trust me with anything

 **[9:37am] WinterSoldierShiro:** jk I’ve known since he was 12 what does this have to do with anything.

 **[9:38am] KeithMckniferson:** wtf shiro

 **[9:38am] PrincessAltea:** that’s it

 **[9:38am] PrincessAltea:** that was the conversation.

 **[9:39am] PidgeyusedHack** **_changed_ ** **KeithMckniferson** **_’s name to_ ** **NotStraight™**

 **[9:39am] LegendaryLancelot:** see I’m too much of a power bottom

 **[9:40am] LegendaryLancelot:** gotta take that ass reaming and flip it around on the assignment

 **[9:40am] LegendaryLancelot:** make it your bitch instead

 **[9:41am] PidgeyusedHack:** and yet somehow makes us do all the work too

 **[9:42am] PidgeyusedHack:** school makes bitches of us all

 **[9:44am] WinterSoldierShiro:** I’m guessing that was not all of the conversation?!?!?

 **[9:44am] LegendaryLancelot:** I was a bitch before college tbh

 **[9:45am] NotStraight™ :** mmmmmmhmmm

 **[9:45am] LegendaryLancelot:** hey, I give as much as I take

 **[9:46am] WinterSoldierShiro:** What does Keith being gay and being a power bottom in regards to assignments ahve to do with one another??

 **[9:46am] WinterSoldierShiro:** I figured it out right after I hit send I don’t know why I even bother

 **[9:47am] NotStraight™ :** I don’t know shiro why do you bother

 **[9:48am] WinterSoldierShiro:** because I genuinely care about you and want to make sure you’re all okay

 **[9:48am] LegendaryLancelot:** oh

 **[9:49am] LegendaryLancelot:** that was too real

 **[9:50am] PrincessAltea:** :’)

 **[9:51am] HunkofLove:** awe shiro I love you too

 **[9:51am] WinterSoldierShiro:** but I also don’t need to know anything about my brother’s nonexistent sex life

 **[9:51am] NotStraight™ :** OOOH my god

 **[9:51am] LegendaryLancelot:** that was like… brother insult to the max

 **[9:52am] LegendaryLancelot:** the ultimate older brother smackdown

 **[9:52am] LegendaryLancelot:** SavageShiro™ strikes again

 **[9:52am] LegendaryLancelot:** like I don’t even know how you could still be conscious after that Keith

 **[9:53am] NotStraight™:** it’s a good thing we’re not meeting up this weekend because Shiro might not have made it home alive

 **[9:54am] HunkofLove:** I can see you’re trying to recover from that Keith but my man, i’m sorry, there’s just no coming back from it.

 **[9:54am] NotStraight™:** Hunk. Wtf. You’re supposed to be the nice one. Why.

 **[9:54am] LegendaryLancelot:** it’s because it’s true.

 **[9:55am] PrincessAltea:** ^

 **[9:55am] NotStraight™:** how do I leave this conversatoin

 **[9:55am] NotStraight™:**  pidge, unadd me or whatever the fuck

 **[9:56am] NotStraight™:**  I don’t even like y’all

 **[9:56am] LegendaryLancelot:** y’all

 **[9:57am] LegendaryLancelot:** look at you you texas ass motherfucker

 **[9:57am] LegendaryLancelot:** you have redeemed yourself with your cute ass slang

 **[9:57am] NotStraight™:** PIDGE

 **[9:58am] PidgeyusedHack:** na man you’re stuck with us, sorry

 **[9:58am] PidgeyusedHack** **_changed_ ** **WinterSoldierShiro** **_’s name to_ ** **SavageShiro™**

 **[9:59am] SavageShiro™:** I’m not even sorry

 **[10:00am] ShirosBitch:** What did I miss?


	6. Friday Night Pt 1

**[6:32pm] HunkofLove** : guys okay for this paper I’m going to write, it wants me to identify my role in a system and identify how my role affects my interactions with the others in the system and I’m using our group and saying I’m the nice one is that accurate.

 **[6:33pm] PidgeyusedHack** : yes

 **[6:33pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : absolutely hunk

 **[6:33pm] ShirosBitch** : mhm

 **[6:34pm] NotStraight™:** yes

 **[6:35pm] LegendaryLancelot:** LMAO for that same paper I said I was the “strong second in command with a sense of humor”

 **[6:36pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : … I mean, I’d say Matt is second in command, being that we’re the “dads” together (your words, not mine)

 **[6:36pm] LegendaryLancelot:** damn it, I knew I was full of shit.

 **[6:36pm] HunkofLove** : are you though

 **[6:37pm] HunkofLove** : are you really

 **[6:38pm] LegendaryLancelot:** now that I think about it

 **[6:38pm] LegendaryLancelot:** no not really, not since the last time I was sick

 **[6:38pm] PidgeyusedHack:** I’m happy for you

 **[6:39pm] LegendaryLancelot** : chronic constipation is no laughing matter, pidgey, but at last I am free

 **[6:39pm] PidgeyusedHack:** I wasn’t laughing

 **[6:40pm] PidgeyusedHack:** I was crying for your pain

 **[6:40pm] LegendaryLancelot** : maybe not

 **[6:40pm] LegendaryLancelot** : but your eyes at least narrowed

 **[6:40pm] LegendaryLancelot** : very slightly

 **[6:41pm] NotStraight™** :  can confirm

 **[6:41pm] PidgeyusedHack:** oh god

 **[6:41pm] PidgeyusedHack:** you know me so well

 **[6:42pm] LegendaryLancelot** : it’s like when your mind recognizes that this is a joke

 **[6:42pm] LegendaryLancelot** : but you’re not going to validate it with a smile.

 **[6:43pm] NotStraight™:** *whispers* what the fuck

 **[6:43pm] PidgeyusedHack:** *louder* whAT THE FUCK

 **[6:44pm] PrincessAltea** : Lance is actually the #1 people person and reader of body language that has ever existed

 **[6:45pm] LegendaryLancelot:** :*

 **[6:45pm] LegendaryLancelot:** 8)

 **[6:45pm] NotStraight™:** don’t know about that

 **[6:46pm] HunkofLove** : I do, he’s amazing and I love him

 **[6:46pm] LegendaryLancelot** : :D

 **[8:16pm] NotStraight™:** Next week I have to have half a book read, finish two 3-5 page papers and give a speech to my politics class.

 **[8:16pm] NotStraight™:** that’s not even in addition to the other readings I have to do

 **[8:17pm] NotStraight™:** Should I leave the hairdrying plugged in or naw when I drop it into the bath with me?

 **[8:25pm] PidgeyusedHack:** Keith we don’t even have a tub

 **[8:34pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : Since when do you take baths?

 **[8:39pm] NotStraight™:** its called a joke guys

 **[8:40pm] LegendaryLancelot** : ah man, that reminds me

 **[8:40pm] LegendaryLancelot** : I really need to clean my hair out of my handwashing

 **[8:40pm] LegendaryLancelot** : I’ve been losing a lot of hair lately don’t want it to clog the waterdraining

 **[8:47pm] HunkofLove** : lmfao

 **[8:49pm] PidgeyusedHack:** Lance you bisexual wonder

 **[8:50pm] ShirosBitch** : Lol the longest speech I’ve ever seen Keith give over text and you guys have to drag him for it.

 **[9:00pm] PidgeyusedHack** **_changed_ ** **LegendaryLancelot** **_’s name to_ ** **BisexualWonder**

 **[9:00pm] PidgeyusedHack** **_changed_ ** **NotStraight™** **_’s name to_ ** **EmoWonder**

 **[9:08pm] EmoWonder:** I’m trying to focus on my paper okay sue me

 **[9:08pm] BisexualWonder** : Focus?

 **[9:09pm] BisexualWonder** : Don’t you mean attentiongetting?

 **[9:13pm] EmoWonder:** I think I meant my currentlackofanythingresemblingwhatI’msupposedtobedoing-ing.

 **[9:13pm] HunkofLove** : oh my god

 **[9:13pm] HunkofLove** : that was a joke

 **[9:13pm] HunkofLove** : Keith made another joke

 **[9:14pm] HunkofLove** : I get it. I totally get it.

 **[9:14pm] HunkofLove** : Wow sleep deprived Keith is funny

 **[9:15pm] EmoWonder:** …

 **[9:16pm] EmoWonder:** you’ve seen me sleep deprived before man

 **[9:18pm] HunkofLove** : I know but you like simultaneously made fun of lance and yourself

 **[9:18pm] HunkofLove** : my mind is just

 **[9:22pm] BisexualWonder** : your mind…. i think you meant your thinkhavin

 **[9:25pm] EmoWonder:** and we’re back

 **[9:38pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : you’re writing your paper on a friday night?

 **[9:45pm] EmoWonder:** pidge and I are doing shots for each paragraph I finish

 **[9:45pm] ShirosBitch** : what

 **[9:45pm] ShirosBitch** : hold on, that wasn’t strong enough

 **[9:45pm] ShirosBitch** : WHAT

 **[9:47pm] EmoWonder:** chill man hers are mostly sprite

 **[9:48pm] ShirosBitch** : MOSTLY?

 **[9:55pm] BisexualWonder** : lol Hunk and I are drinking to “Deadliest Women” and every time they say “deadly” we finish our drinks.

 **[9:56pm] HunkofLove** : they say it alot

 **[10:06pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : who’s even buying for you???

 **[10:10pm] BisexualWonder** : leftovers from our get together right before school started

 **[10:12pm] EmoWonder:** same

 **[10:15pm] BisexualWonder** : I took all the leftover so…?

 **[10:16pm] EmoWonder:** honestly same

 **[10:20pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : … how much have you all had to drink? and you definitely didn’t answer me Keith.

 **[10:23pm] PidgeyusedHack:** how much have you? I’ve seen Matt’s snap story

 **[10:26pm] ShirosBitch** : he has had not enough thank you very much

 **[10:26pm] ShirosBitch** **_sent_ ** **lookatmyboi.jpeg**

 **[10:27pm] EmoWonder:** jesus

 **[10:29pm] BisexualWonder** : jesus is right that eyeliner is on point

 **[10:29pm] ShirosBitch** : :*

 **[10:32pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : ya’ll are children and don’t need to see what matt and I do on fridays

 **[10:32pm] EmoWonder:** you’ve taken me with you

 **[10:33pm] BisexualWonder** : your texas is showing

 **[10:35pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : I MUST REFER TO MY ROOTS AS SOME POINT LANCE

 **[10:35pm] EmoWonder:** shiro you’re fucking japanese

 **[10:36pm] EmoWonder:** you didn’t move there til you were like fifteen

 **[10:37pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : I was sixteen fuck you

 **[10:38pm] ShirosBitch** : he’s a lil tipsy

 **[10:42pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : no i’m not shut up

 **[10:42pm] BisexualWonder** : that’s okay shiro, me too

 **[10:49pm] HunkofLove** : wel

 **[10:50pm] HunkofLove** : i am a bit more than tipy

 **[10:51pm] HunkofLove** : tipsy

 ** **[10:51pm]** HunkofLove**: u guys are just

 **[10:52pm] HunkofLove** : great. you’re all great

 **[10:53pm] BisexualWonder** : omg hunk i love you too! your sitting right next to me and thats still just so far away

 **[11:01pm] EmoWonder:** that dissolved real quick

 **[11:01pm] BisexualWonder** : weve been drinking since like seven

 **[11:02pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : sheesh guys

 **[11:10pm] BisexualWonder** : Hunk misses his moms

 **[11:10pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : oh

 **[11:10pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : should I call?

 **[11:11pm] BisexualWonder** : Na hes okay now were just watching his favorite shows

 **[11:12pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : k good, lemme know if I gotta call at any point

 **[11:12pm] PrincessAltea** : same

 **[11:13pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : !!! Allura!!!

 **[11:13pm] PrincessAltea** : wow you are

 **[11:14pm] ShirosBitch** : he’s drunkish yeah

 **[11:14pm] ShirosBitch** : he won’t admit it but he really misses you guys

 **[11:16pm] BisexualWonder** : awe we miss him too

 **[11:19pm] HunkofLove** : lot

 **[11:19pm] BisexualWonder** : thats drunk hunk speak for like a lot

 **[11:20pm] BisexualWonder** : omg drunk hunk ahahahah

 **[11:20pm] PidgeyusedHack:** we got that

 **[11:21pm] ShirosBitch** : pidgey don’t let keith be a bad influence

 **[11:21pm] PidgeyusedHack:** he’s not

 **[11:22pm] PidgeyusedHack:** I’m just following in your footsteps

 **[11:22pm] ShirosBitch** : shit no don’t do that either.

 **[11:23pm] PidgeyusedHack:** I’ve had like… 3 half shots of vodka. maybe. Keith keeps pouring a full one for me, taking part of it and then filling up the rest with sprite

 **[11:23pm] PidgeyusedHack:** bastard

 **[11:25pm] EmoWonder:** hey

 **[11:25pm] EmoWonder:** Im the one writing the fucking paper rn

 **[11:25pm] EmoWonder:** I need all the liquid courage I can get

 **[11:26pm] PidgeyusedHack:** to write a paper

 **[11:27pm] EmoWonder:** yes

 **[11:28pm] BisexualWonder** : seems legit

 **[11:30pm] EmoWonder:** see

 **[11:30pm] EmoWonder:** lance gets it

 **[11:31pm] PrincessAltea** : wow fuck, Keith you must be wasted.

 **[11:32pm] EmoWonder:** I don’t have to be wasted to agree with Lance

 **[11:32pm] BisexualWonder** : wait yes you do wtf

 **[11:33pm] PidgeyusedHack:** lol he’s actually alright and still somehow typing like… the dedication

 **[11:38pm] ShirosBitch** : you better send me that paper when you finish so i can make sure it’s not shit

 **[11:39pm] EmoWonder:** Matt?

 **[11:41pm] ShirosBitch** : wait, no

 **[11:41pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : Shiro left his phone on the bar and took mine on accident, its all good. This is matt btw, he won’t give me my phone back.

 **[11:42pm] ShirosBitch** : weirj;klg;asie

 **[11:42pm] ShirosBitch** : ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

 **[11:43pm] PidgeyusedHack:** … and they wonder why we started drinking so young.

 **[11:45pm] PrincessAltea** : shiro you’re so immature

 **[11:45pm] WinterSoldierShiro** : don’t talk shit about my boyfriend when he doesn’t have his phone to respond

 **[11:46pm] ShirosBitch** : yeah fuckin

 **[11:46pm] PrincessAltea** : ?

 **[11:57pm] BisexualWonder** : andddd theyre out for the count

 **[11:57pm] HunkofLove** : I am not!

 **[11:58pm] BisexualWonder** : I wasnt talking about u bb

 **[11:59pm] HunkofLove** : oh good I

 **[12:00am] HunkofLove** : we need to keep watching

 **[12:00am] HunkofLove** : its so good

 **[12:05am] PidgeyusedHack:** lol its like setting a forest fire and watching everything slowly collapse in on itself

 **[12:05am] PidgeyusedHack:** not that I would know what that looks like

 **[12:06am] EmoWonder:** weren’t you there with me when Iiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **[12:07am] PrincessAltea** : Pidge

 **[12:08am] PrincessAltea** : Pidge did you break Keith

 **[12:09am] PrincessAltea** : Pidge

 **[12:09am] PidgeyusedHack:** yeah no he just dropped his phone all is well

 **[12:10am] EmoWonder:** I’m going to give you less than half vodka for the rest of these shots if you don’t know your shit off

 **[12:10am] PidgeyusedHack:** I think you meant *knock

 **[12:11am] EmoWonder:** I think I said what I meant and I meant what I said

 **[12:12am] PidgeyusedHack:** alright there cowboy just finish your freaking paper so we can watch Supernatural

 **[12:12am] PrincessAltea** : if you guys are right next to each other, why tf aren’t you speaking like normal people

 **[12:12am] EmoWonder:** cause

 **[12:13am] PidgeyusedHack:** yeah fuck off


	7. Friday Night Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that Keith has PTSD/Anxiety, and when he is triggered or has an episode, he is selectively mute. After a bit he's usually capable of talking, just doesn't feel like it. Pidge, Shiro and Allura are the only ones who know.

**[12:14am] [pm]**

**[12:14am] PidgeyusedHack:** he went nonverbal around 4 this afternoon. Won’t tell me what set it off. It was getting annoying switching between private and group chat.

**[12:15am] PrincessAltea** : ah, okay thought it might be the case

**[12:15am] PrincessAltea** : also drinking may not be the best coping

**[12:16am] PidgeyusedHack:** lol I know but he was calm for a while and we’ve been talking about ‘partying’ all week

**[12:16am] PrincessAltea** : k just be careful. Shiro know?

**[12:17am] PidgeyusedHack:** yeah

**[12:17am] PrincessAltea** : call if u need anything

**[12:17am] PidgeyusedHack:** k

**[12:18am] [pm ended]**

 

**[12:14am] BisexualWonder** : wait did k like set things on fir or something

**[12:14am] BisexualWonder** : wait what am i saying its keith

**[12:15am] BisexualWonder** : of course he sets things on fire

**[12:15am] EmoWonder:** i mean

**[12:16am] EmoWonder:** im not gonna argue

**[12:16am] HunkofLove** : lol

**[12:16am] WinterSoldierShiro** : tbh was both the worst and best year of my life

**[12:17am] ShirosBitch** : I feel like i need elaboration but I’m not going to get any

**[12:18am] HunkofLove** : lol

**[12:22am] EmoWonder:** this is

**[12:23am] EmoWonder:** probably the best paper i ever written

**[12:23am] WinterSoldierShiro** : uhhhhhh

**[12:24am] PidgeyusedHack:** do you two have your phones back now?

**[12:25am] WinterSoldierShiro** : y

**[12:25am] ShirosBitch** : yes

**[12:27am] EmoWonder:** guys

**[12:28am] EmoWonder:** holy shit

**[12:28am] EmoWonder:** where are my feet

**[12:30am] BisexualWonder** : ate them

**[12:30am] BisexualWonder** : me

**[12:31am] BisexualWonder** : i ate them

**[12:31am] EmoWonder:** lance you vegetarian fuck

**[12:32am] EmoWonder:** how did you know i got my birth feet replaced by cabbages after i moved in with shiro

**[12:33am] WinterSoldierShiro** : wat?

**[12:33am] BisexualWonder** : i kno all

**[12:33am] BisexualWonder:** i see all

**[12:34am] BisexualWonder** : i am all

**[12:34am] BisexualWonder:** shit how did I get this far into the astral plane

**[12:34am] HunkofLove:** oh my god lance

**[12:35am] HunkofLove** : ahahaha

**[12:36am] HunkofLove:** drunk keith is funny too

**[12:39am] PidgeyusedHack:** hunk you knew that

**[12:40am] EmoWonder:** well youre certainly my whole all

**[12:40am] BisexualWonder:** your… existencebeing if you will

**[12:40am] HunkofLove:** im dead

**[12:41am] PidgeyusedHack:** ^

**[12:41am] PrincessAltea:** oh kay

**[12:42am] WinterSoldierShiro:** and you bitch about my pda

**[12:45am] EmoWonder:** this is a chat dad

**[12:45am] EmoWonder:** not my fucking couch

**[12:46am] EmoWonder:** and wait

**[12:47am] EmoWonder:** that wasn’t 

**[12:50am] BisexualWonder** : not pda

**[12:50am] BisexualWonder:** wait no

**[12:51am] BisexualWonder:** just… Pure Demonstratable Affectoin 

**[12:51am] PidgeyusedHack:** wow you like almost made it there, got the caps and everything

**[12:52am] BisexualWonder** : thanks pidge i love u too

**[12:55am] PrincessAltea:** you all need to just… go to sleep

**[12:56am] EmoWonder:** actually

**[12:56am] EmoWonder:** yes

**[12:57am] EmoWonder:** and not pda

**[12:59am] PidgeyusedHack:** i got him. Lance just sleep on the couch with Hunk. Grab some pain pills if you can make it to the bathroom but I think its about time you two turned off the tv.

**[01:01am] BisexualWonder** : shhh pidge your not my papa

**[01:03am] WinterSoldierShiro** : lance go to sleep

**[01:04am] BisexualWonder** : fuck, fine

**[01:04am] BisexualWonder** : wait

**[01:05am] HunkofLove** : before you say it

**[01:05am] HunkofLove** : shiro can kick your ass even two hours away so go to bed

**[01:07am] PrincessAltea** : That better be the last thing I hear out of the rest of you tonight unless its an emergency or I’m not making my caramel kettlecorn for the next movie night. 

**[01:15am] BisexualWonder** : wait

**[01:15am] PrincessAltea** : …

**[01:16am] BisexualWonder** : no it is an emergency

**[01:16am] BisexualWonder:** i love you all

**[01:16am] PrincessAltea** : and we love you too lance. Night

**[01:16am] BisexualWonder:** <3


	8. Saturday

**[8:32am] ShirosBitch:** Good morning!!

**[8:35am] WinterSoldierShiro:** wtf matt stfu

**[8:35am] PidgeyusedHack:** haha rough morning?

**[8:36am] ShirosBitch:** must be if he’s using that much text speak 

**[8:38am] EmoWonder:** Pidge can you be a little quieter in the kitchen

**[8:38am] PidgeyusedHack:** nope

**[8:39am] EmoWonder:** Pidge

**[8:40am] PidgeyusedHack:** what

**[8:40am] EmoWonder:** Pidge

**[8:41am] PidgeyusedHack:** fuckin, fine you degenerate. 

**[8:41am] ShirosBitch:** the shirogane brothers are rekt 

**[8:42am] WinterSoldierShiro:** I’d be a lot better if you’d shut the fuck up

**[8:45am] HunkofLove:** Keith did you ever find your feet or did Lance really some how manage to eat them?

**[8:46am] EmoWonder:** Wait, what?

**[8:47am] BisexualWonder:** Bwahahahaha 

**[8:47am] EmoWonder:** Oh fuck

**[8:48am] PidgeyusedHack:** Keith if you make noises of disgust any louder you’re going to destroy your vocal cords

**[8:48am] BisexualWonder:** Oh no what a tragedy that would be, a Keith that can’t talk

**[8:49am] EmoWonder:** What the shit Lance I thought we bonded

**[8:49am] BisexualWonder:** Don’t remember it, didn’t happen

**[8:50am] HunkofLove:** It’s literally memorialized in this chat feed dude

**[8:51am] BisexualWonder:** DON’T REMEMBER IT, DIDN’T HAPPEN

**[8:51am] PidgeyusedHack:** caps doesn’t make it true

**[8:52am] WinterSoldierShiro:** jesus lance, how drunk were you?

**[8:52am] HunkofLove:**  he slept on the stairs last night

**[8:53am] BisexualWonder:** HUNK

**[8:53am] HunkofLove:** I tripped on him coming down to make breakfast this morning

**[8:53am] HunkofLove:** he fell asleep at the breakfast table and almost threw up in his bowl of cereal

**[8:53am] BisexualWonder:** I did not

**[8:54am] HunkofLove:** You gagged and said “I’m going to hurl”

**[8:54am] BisexualWonder:** ....

**[8:55am] WinterSoldierShiro:** Lance, seriously, take advil before you go to bed next time

**[8:55am] HunkofLove:** he never went to bed shiro you’re missing the point of this conversation

**[8:55am] PidgeyusedHack:** in other news, Lance can’t handle his alcohol

**[8:56am] ShirosBitch:** hey well neither can shiro

**[8:56am] WinterSoldierShiro:** Matt

**[8:56am] ShirosBitch:** some dude was hitting on me at the bar we were at last night and shiro hit him with a chair

**[8:57am] WinterSoldierShiro:** I was defending your honor

**[8:58am] EmoWonder:** are you fuckin

**[8:58am] EmoWonder:** WHEN I DO THAT, I’M A ‘DISCIPLINE PROBLEM’ BUT WHEN YOU DO IT YOU’RE DEFENDING SOMEONE’S HONOR??

**[8:58am] WinterSoldierShiro:** Keith you broke that dudes leg in three places

**[8:58am] EmoWonder:** soo???

**[8:59am] ShirosBitch:** i’m pretty sure you dislocated that guys shoulder 

**[8:59am] WinterSoldierShiro:** fuck matt I’m trying to maintain my image as a good role model stop

**[9:00am] PidgeyusedHack:** shiro literally no one thinks you’re a good role model

**[9:00am] WinterSoldierShiro:** *gasp* the sLANDER

**[9:03am] HunkofLove:** don’t listen to them shiro you’re the best role model

**[9:05am] BisexualWonder:** yeah

**[9:06am] BisexualWonder:** the bestest

**[9:07am] PidgeyusedHack:** fuckin suck ups oh my god

**[9:09am] ShirosBitch:** Pidge, language

**[9:10am] PidgeyusedHack:** shove it up your ass matt

**[9:11am] ShirosBitch:** Katie

**[9:11am] ShirosBitch:** Katie, that line is reserved for shiro and shiro only

**[9:12am] EmoWonder:** hoLY FUCK

**[9:12am] EmoWonder:** STOP

**[9:13am] HunkofLove:** oh my

**[9:13am] PidgeyusedHack:** Matt, if you could go like… thirty seconds without mentally scarring everyone in this gc, I’d really appreciate it

**[9:13am] WinterSoldierShiro:** ^

**[9:14am] ShirosBitch:** shiro how is this scarring to you, exactly??

**[9:15am] WinterSoldierShiro:** because I can picture my little brother’s face as he read that message 

**[9:16am] PidgeyusedHack** **_sent_ ** **thisiswhatscarringlookslike.jpeg**

**[9:16am] WinterSoldierShiro:** yeah, that’s exactly how I imagined it

**[9:16am] BisexualWonder:** that is the most horrified I think I’ve ever seen anyone look

**[9:25am] PrincessAltea:** I forgot about this group chat

**[9:25am] PrincessAltea:** I muted it for work and therefore it disappeared from my mind

**[9:25am] PrincessAltea:** My brain was like ‘hmm everyone’s really quiet’

**[9:25am] PrincessAltea:** moral of the story is that I wish you all had stayed quiet because what the actual fuck

**[9:26am] BisexualWonder:** ahahahah Allura went from missing us on the first day this was made to being 100 percent done in a week

**[9:26am] PidgeyusedHack:** can you really blame her tho because liek

**[9:27am] EmoWonder:** wait can I do that

**[9:27am] EmoWonder:** Allura teach me

**[9:28am] PrincessAltea:** Sorry Keithy, this is god-tier shit right here, you’re going to have to get to my level of ignoring your responsibilities in order for you even to begin lessons with me. 

**[9:29am] WinterSoldierShiro:** oh no allura don’t encourage him

**[9:29am] EmoWonder:** got it. I’ll begin training immediately

**[9:30am] WinterSoldierShiro:** god damn it allura

**[9:31am] PrincessAltea:** :)


	9. Monday... Again

**[01:06am] PidgeyusedHack:** Me, at 11 pm: I’m going to go to bed right now so I get enough rest. 

**[01:06am] PidgeyusedHack:** Me, now, at 1am: I am… how do you say… ‘woke’.

**[01:08am] EmoWonder:** I’m assuming that means you’re still working on the biblio we have due tomorrow right?

**[01:08am] BisexualWonder:** oh ew guys stop talking homework at one am when normal people are trying to sleep

**[01:09am] EmoWonder:** are you annotating your bibliography?

**[01:09am] PidgeyusedHack:** lolololol for some reason that sounded really sexual in my head

**[01:10am] EmoWonder:** “you know you’re in college when…”

**[01:10am] BisexualWonder:** I’ll annotate your bibliography any day ;)

**[01:11am] PidgeyusedHack:** oh my god lance you need to get some sleep

**[01:12am] BisexualWonder:** hey, it was your texts making my phone vibrate that woke me up

**[01:12am] EmoWonder:** you sleep with your phone in your bed

**[01:12am] EmoWonder:** … on vibrate

**[01:12am] BisexualWonder:** Alrighty there boiyo, slow your roll, I know its early and this conversation has been full of innuendos but that was definitely not one of them

**[01:13am] EmoWonder:** sure lance

**[01:13am] EmoWonder:** whatever you say

**[01:14am] PidgeyusedHack:** can you boyfriends keep it down, I’m trying to annotate my bibliography

**[01:14am] BisexualWonder:** oh my god pidge tmi

**[01:14am] EmoWonder:** I don’t need to know what goes on behind your closed door dude

**[01:15am] PidgeyusedHack:** for fucks sake

**[01:15am] PidgeyusedHack:** as annoying as you two are seperate, you’re even worse together

**[01:15am] EmoWonder:** there is no ‘together’

**[01:15am] BisexualWonder:** what he said

**[01:15am] BisexualWonder:** we had a moment of agreement that has since passed

**[01:16am] EmoWonder:** yeah

**[01:16am] EmoWonder:** whatever that means

**[01:18am] WinterSoldierShiro:** guys go to bed. You all have early class tomorrow. Keith you've got flight sims at six??

**[01:19am] BisexualWonder:** no need to be told twice

**[01:20am] PidgeyusedHack:** I’m already almost there, just finished my paper

**[01:20am] EmoWonder:** I know that??

**[01:20am] WinterSoldierShiro:** so why are you still awake

**[01:21am] EmoWonder:** because I can be

**[01:21am] WinterSoldierShiro:** you don’t function well on three hours of sleep

**[01:21am] EmoWonder:** I function just fine

**[01:22am] WinterSoldierShiro:** yeah the last time you said that you drove my car into a tree

**[01:23am] EmoWonder:** jesus why does everyone always bring up the times I’ve fucked up on this chat what about the time i stayed up all night and still passed my entrance exams, huh?

**[01:23am] WinterSoldierShiro:** you hadn’t slept in like 72 hours, drew a smiley face with the multiple choice bubble sheet and hallucinated the whole ride home after they made me come pick you up. 

**[01:24am] WinterSoldierShiro:** you told the flight instructor I let you try shrooms when he asked if you were okay. 

**[01:24am] WinterSoldierShiro:** the only reason they let you into that school was because you still somehow managed to break the high score on the simulator. 

**[01:26am] EmoWonder:** yeah see, exactly

**[01:26am] WinterSoldierShiro:** You punched your co-pilot during the team exercise because he said aliens aren’t real. I had to send his parents and the school an apology letter. 

**[01:26am] WinterSoldierShiro:** go to bed. 

**[01:26am] EmoWonder:** …

 

**[05:13am] ShirosBitch:** GOOD MORNING

**[05:13am] ShirosBitch** **_sent_ ** **shiroisnotamorningperson.jpeg**

**[05:15am] PidgeyusedHack:** lol, he’s still asleep? Doesn't he have to TA in like two hours? And wasn't he bitching about how much he had left to do yesterday?

**[05:15am] PidgeyusedHack** **_sent_ ** **keithisnotamorningperson.jpeg**

**[05:16am] EmoWonder:** pidge what the fuck

**[05:17am] BisexualWonder:**  Oh 

**[05:17am] BisexualWonder:** Oh my god his hair

**[05:18am] HunkofLove:** Pidge what did you do to make Lance squeal like that? I'm trying to sleep damn it

**[05:18am] HunkofLove:** Oh

**[05:18am] PrincessAltea:** Jesus Keith you look almost…

**[05:19am] EmoWonder:** do not say it

**[05:19am] BisexualWonder:** dude you’re cute as hell

**[05:19am] BisexualWonder:** all the homo

**[05:20am] BisexualWonder:** lookit his little puffs of hair all sticking up omg

**[05:20am] EmoWonder:** I don’t need any of your sass Lance, it’s too early for this shit

**[05:20am] PrincessAltea:** He wasn’t 

**[05:21am] EmoWonder:** Allura it’s Lance when is he ever not full of sass

**[05:21am] BisexualWonder:** the answer is never

**[05:21am] PidgeyusedHack:** correct, one point for lancey

**[05:22am] HunkofLove:** can I have a point?

**[05:23am] PidgeyusedHack:** yes

**[05:23am] PrincessAltea:** wait, why is Hunk getting a point?

**[05:24am] PidgeyusedHack:** because he’s amazing and I love him. 

**[05:24am] ShirosBitch:** I want a point

**[05:25am] PidgeyusedHack:** fuck off matt

**[05:25am] ShirosBitch:** Shiro’s still asleep :(

**[05:25am] EmoWonder:** IT’S TOO EARLY FOR THIS

**[05:26am] ShirosBitch:** It’s never too early ;)

**[05:27am] HunkofLove:** thank you pidge, I will cherish this point and remind everyone of its existence constantly 

**[05:27am] BisexualWonder:** as your fellow in the world of having one point, I shall do the same

**[05:28am] EmoWonder:** Pidge you’ve created a monster

**[05:28am] PidgeyusedHack:** pffft Lance was already a monster

**[05:28am] BisexualWonder:** yeah Lady Gaga is the shit

**[05:29am] PrincessAltea:** damn straight

**[05:29am] EmoWonder:** …

**[05:30am] BisexualWonder:** just because you listen to rob zombie or some shit

**[05:30am] EmoWonder:** rob zombie is amazing get his name out of your mouth

**[05:30am] WinterSoldierShiro:** fuck this is the text I wake up to

**[05:31am] WinterSoldierShiro:** but yes, rob zombie is quite the showman

**[05:31am] EmoWonder:** thats it, that’s what you’re going to say

**[05:32am] WinterSoldierShiro:**  listen, I only went to the concert because you were too young to go by yourself. 

**[05:32am] EmoWonder:** you told me you liked it

**[05:32am] BisexualWonder:** oh the betrayal

**[05:33am] BisexualWonder:** did I just cause a family rift

**[05:33am] BisexualWonder:** God I’m such a homewrecker 

**[05:34am] EmoWonder:** lance we don’t even live together stop giving yourself so much credit

**[05:35am] BisexualWonder:** I can’t even use my usual insult, now that I’ve seen the light aka the cuteness factor of that mullet damn boi

**[05:35am] PidgeyusedHack:** Lance you are soooo not smooth. 

**[05:36am] BisexualWonder:** *gasp* I am the smoothest, fuck you gremlin 

**[05:36am] PidgeyusedHack:** If I didn’t love you so much I’d hack into your phone and send all your nudes to your ex

**[05:37am] BisexualWonder:** he does not deserve such a blessing

**[05:38am] PrincessAltea:** Sorry bb but Pidge is right on this one

**[05:38am] HunkofLove:** I winced so hard I think I knocked one of my own teeth out

**[05:38am] BisexualWonder:** Hunk?? Hunk, i thought we were friends, don’t tell me you agree with pidge!

**[05:40am] EmoWonder:** it’s not a mullet

**[05:41am] WinterSoldierShiro:** Keith, sometimes I realize that I did a shit job teaching you social skills and this just happens to be one of those times. 

**[05:42am] ShirosBitch:** I love you shiro but shit you’re a bad parent

**[05:42am] EmoWonder:** ffs he’s not my parent and shiro you didn’t teach me social skills at all

**[05:43am] PidgeyusedHack:** i think that’s the point 

**[05:45am] EmoWonder:** I am not awake enough for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Come bitch at me on my tumblr, thehardcorehobbit. I used to have an account with my old roommate but recently made my own so if it looks a little empty that would be why!   
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
